


A Different Me

by ShiningDiamonds9



Series: chill summer [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDiamonds9/pseuds/ShiningDiamonds9
Summary: Jeremy HeereEnglish 11March 10th, 2019





	A Different Me

**Author's Note:**

> for the #chillsummer challenge bc bmc is closing and my soul along with it.  
> more backdating, bc i procrastinate and then do a bunch in a day
> 
> prompt: broadway's production

Jeremy Heere  
English 11  
March 10th, 2019

I'm not sure what happened this morning. It felt almost surreal, probably some weird sleep paralysis or something. 

I woke up like everything was normal, and then it happened. I stepped out of bed and everything changed, including me.

My bedroom shifted to somewhere I didn't know. The layout was the thing but everything looked fancier, as if my dad would care enough to buy me things, but that's not the weirdest part, even. 

I looked in the mirror and I looked different too. My hair was lighter, I had glasses (ew), I had a little more meat on my bones and my shirt had yellow in it and a different stripe thing. Even the picture of my dad on the wall changed. 

There was one cool thing, though.   
~~My SQ~~  
My imaginary friend, Jason. He was wearing a different outfit than he normally does. Usually it's really boring, with a circuit t-shirt and a jacket, but those 10 or so seconds were different. He had dyed straight white hair with black roots instead of his normal curly hair. He even was wearing this long coat that was almost like a dress, still with a circuit pattern on it. 

~~tbh, if he wasn't usually such a jerk, I'd even call him pretty. Not like I'm gay or anything but like he should be on TV or something~~

That was my weird sleep paralysis and/or hallucinatory moment. It was a strange morning, to say the least.


End file.
